


One Spark to Start a Fire

by Risuna_Phenix



Series: Fire Burning [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risuna_Phenix/pseuds/Risuna_Phenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One spark to set the world a blaze that's all it took to create life but with that spark, the allspark, gone. A new spark is ignited to keep the fire burning. Who and what that spark is,shocks to them all. Although Galloway being fired doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Change of Paise

[Capital Hill, USA 4:50pm John Keller's Office]

"This is not going well" muttered an exasperated John Keller. Ever since the return of Megatron and the resurrection of Prime, Galloway had long since worn out his welcome with the Autobots, there human companions, not to mention the government and shield. They all knew that he had to go to be able to keep peace between the races, but who to replace him? There were many qualified people but which one could respect both races at once.

The government had run in to a similar problem years before when the realization that mutants were among them. Xavier had acted as a moderator but the man would soon be seventy. They needed some one with his point of view on the world and the longevity of Logan, better known as wolverine.

That was it Logan had a grandchild whose powers were perfect for the job and Xavier often revered to as his grand child as well, although it had yet to be proven. His parents had been shield operatives and he was a marine sniper a jack of all trades and master of them as well he would be perfect only problem would be getting him to agree hmm. Well he always had been a grease monkey, maybe talk to Ratchet. If they could recruit his brother in to nest that would double the likelihood of him accepting or at least figure out someone who he had connections with that was at the Autobot base I just hope that general doesn't mind the government pulling rank on him after all he's a three star general, Logan's kids a five that would also put him in charge of the base and the Autobots. There would be some things to figure out but it could work!'

Looking very pleased with him self he left his office in the capital building to search out the officials necessary to get the transfer approved with any luck by this time tomorrow they would have a new Autobot lesson to the District Attorneys Office and a new commander of Diego Garcia. At least if things went according to plan. What did Logan's grandkid go by again oh that's right Raph.

* * *

 

［ _ **Diego Garcia 9:30am July 24, 2010**_ ］

It was official, and Keller had just called them with the news. Galloway was fired and being replaced. There was a definite reason to celebrate. Even the Autobots got in the act, well most of them. Ever since Jazz had been killed Ratchet had been working nonstop to try and repair him. In hopes that they would be able to find another cube shard to bring him back and Optimus was on red alert. In the past several weeks several more members of both factions had come to earth. It was a welcome sight to see friends thought dead for so long but it was out weighed by the fact that the decepticons had yet to make a move. Optimus knew he had damaged Megatron badly, but that had been over six months ago. Sam was nearly done with his first year of collage and Mikayla was planning on joining him in the fall since her father had gotten back on his feet. Also there was the change in human commanding officers. He had only had the " _ **pleasure"**_ of meeting Galloway once and in that brief encounter he was able to tell that he possibly detested the man as much or more than Megatron. But like the others he took faith in Keller's words, no matter how much it caused his processor to hurt.

_**(Optimus P.O.V.)** _

I was sitting in my office in one of the humans specially built hangers. It was fairly spacious even by cybertronian standards. It could easily house all of my original team that I had come to this planet with, along with those who joined us later for Egypt, with room to spare not much but still room. It contained every thing you'd expect in a human office. A desk several chairs a smaller table bookshelves floor to ceiling filled with mementoes of cybertron along with things presented to me over the months by my human companions and soldiers which I treasured dearly. Yes your average office except for the fact everything was scaled up and made of industrial strength stainless steel. A catwalk went around the room at a height that humans could converse with me or any other of my men at least shoulder level with out hurting there neck it also had a door that led to a corresponding catwalk in the hallway and every other major public room in the building designed for my officers and my self. I had to admit it was much easier to talk to the humans eye to eye rather than eye to feet and eye to head or having to bend down and let them clime on. Not that we minded nor did most of the humans but others found it how should I say it degrading to be handled in such a manner. Calling it child like treatment and disrespectful but never the less it lessened my worry that a human would get stepped on by accident and give me even more paper work than I all ready had on my desk. I still hadn't caught up since my " _ **absents**_ " during the Fallen's return. It was infuriating and I had thought cybertroian's required filing. We obviously could learn a thing or two from the human's government about torturing commanding officers, because I had been here for the last three earth days with out recharge and the paper work just kept coming Ratchet threatened me with his wrench saying that if I didn't get out of the office with in the day I would find my self in the med bay for a head injury one way or another I let out a sigh and ran my hand over a dent near my right audio receptor that had been ratchets target after Egypt when I had refused a check up I had felt fine better than I had in vorns and there were others more injured than me but that didn't stop Ratchet from fretting like a mother hen Then again he had raised me since my creator's death so in a way it was understandable

I had completely lost my self to thought in my rare moment of peace back tracking thru my data banks when my audio receptors picked up a slight disturbance out side I stood up my joints creaking {I believe you could call it the cybrotroian equivalent to your legs falling asleep} and walked out of the door of my office to find two human sparklings about the age of ten earth years, a femme with blue black hair, golden optics and slightly tan skin and a fire red head mech with pale blue optics and nearly stark white skin, running up the walk way laughing and shouting.. It was a rare sight on the base Major Lennox and Iron Hide would occasionally bring Annabelle, but other than that we Autobots rarely interacted with the Little Ones that would remember us I simply stood there and watched their antics

The children didn't even notice me as the played there games. There eyes wide as they dogged each others grasps attempting to tag the other without getting tagged in turn. The young tan femme laughed at her cohort's attempts gracefully cart wheeling away. Her short blue black hair bouncing up and down while the lighter colored mech growled in frustration swiping his hand over his short cropped dark red hair. "I'm going to get you Tallow!" he shouted

"In your dreams Brad!" She called back a small smile spread across my face as I watched them. So care free and completely unaware of the war going on around them the game continued for several minutes as the mech tried in vain to tag the femme. She simply would once again spin away with ease continuing the chase while the femme followed behind at a slower pace always keeping the young ones in her sight as they moved down the walk way.

I felt like an intruder while watching them but my curiosity got the best of me and I followed. I was surprised to find that they went all the way to Galloway's old office and quarters, where several men that I had never seen before {although one reminded me of a human Iron Hide} were taking boxes. The sparklings followed them inside it was then I realized that this must be General Raph's family and one of the men must be Raph few of the soldiers though we had worked with them for some time now trusted us with there families. It was understandable with the arrival of both sets of twins and Wheel Jack. Though they meant well and would never attempt to harm the sparklings on purpose there antics weather pranks or explosions were hazards enough to our health never the less a human sparkling, he actually trusted us that much? No doubt Galloway had left lists of things we had done in the past that he deemed inappropriate and he most certainly quite a bit on skids Mud Flap, Sides and Sunny. As well as a wealth of blackmail material on the soldiers. That was when my sensors detected it, smoke. I walked out to the front of the hanger where the soldiers parked there trucks and there it was several boxes of papers and files as a pile of smoldering ash and off to the side so as not to catch on fire was a tri board where written in big block letters were the words:

"With me everybody gets a clean slate. It doesn't matter what you've done in the past

or what planet you're from. We're here working for a common cause as long as you

act like it I'll have no problems these are Galloway's files one each and everyone ever

involved with Cybertron on earth the only ones I've kept are the medical forms.

Remember clean slate don't let me down.

~General "Raph" Xavier

A large group human and my soldiers had gathered around the sign. After reading it a knot of unease that I hadn't known I existed loosened in my chaise. Raph was starting to seem like a person that I could work with reasonably and everyone else even Iron Hide seemed to agree.

It was later that afternoon when we would officially meet General Raph although I was fairly certain that I had already seen him I was interested in knowing which of the men was him.

When all the humans filled into my office William and Ebbs were wearing two of the largest smiles I had ever seen almost as if they knew some thing that no one else did.

Every human there was dressed to impress in their full formal uniform clearly showing there rank once every body calmed down they entered. The ones one each side I recognized the one that reminded me of Iron Hide was on the left dressed in civilian clothes a pair of blue jeans cowboy boots a dark navy shirt and a brown leather jacket. The one on the right was dressed as a marine four star ranked general. They both stood a head taller than the one in the middle who medals stated that he was a five star rank he scanned the room meeting every one in the eye with out blinking before taking of his hat and revealing a beautiful human femme. Waist length jet black wavy hair fell down her back her eyes were a stunning cerulean blue her skin was darkened from years of being out in the sun. She had a small nose and high check bones that was prominent on her oval face. Even though I had never seen her before she seemed familiar then it hit me the sparklings! Her lips parted in a smile as everyone but Lennox ebbs let out a gasp. Before any one had the chance to shout out in anger she raised her voice and all listened "My name is Raphella Marie Xavier and I'm the new liaison to the District Attorneys Office and commander of this base, are there going to be any issues?"

" **What the slag**! **"** shouted Iron Hide.

The girl visibly flinched before shooting him a look that could kill "You know **some** of us have audios that **can't** be replaced, and are **painful** to be repaired **.** "

"Watch it femme!" he grouched

" I didn't put up with trash from Lennox and all the other guys during basic to be treated as anything less than their equal. You don't have to like me that isn't in my job description, but I am your commanding officer, not a pencil pusher like Galloway, a soldier, the daughter, and wife of fallen soldiers. I earned my place in the military, just like I will earn it here as long as you choose to stay" she didn't shout she simply stated the facts. Iron Hide was taken aback; few humans had the nerve to stand up to him. Galloway was the only one but the girl was actually being respectful in doing so. Like us the war has taken much from her. Many of us have dealt with the same problem; perhaps the human Keller has made a good decision.

Out of the corner of my optic I caught a smile coming from several of the human soldiers; so they knew the entire time how this girl was.

After Iron Hide apologized she gave a waist bow "What's that for?"He asked

A smile spread across her lips. "It's a sign of respect, I might be one of your commanding officers but you're my elder. Common courtesy demands that I treat you with respect no matter how you might treat me. It's something my father and mother beat in to me at a young age; well, that and have a plan to take down every one you meet the moment you meet them."

"Your parental units sound intriguing; I would have been interested in meeting them."

At that her eyes darken "when I was younger they were caught by the enemy. They acted as a distraction so that the wounded and children, who were taking refuge in the village, could get away. Since then Logan," she gestured to the man in brown cowboy boots, black leather jacket and navy jeans, who appeared to be about Lennox's age. "Our grandfather raised my twin and I." she gestures to the young marine that seemed Samuel's age. Then again she looked to be about Miklaya's.

At that moment the two children from earlier raced in to the room Tallow screaming "Mom brad cheated and blew up my battle ship again"

"Did not!"

"Did to! Mom!"Several of the soldiers let out chuckles at the scene folding out below them; the children didn't even seem to notice us Autobots, or if they did they weren't surprised.

Raph simply smiled and shook her head "OK before we go through the whole he said she said fiasco again; Brad did you cheat when you were playing the game?"

"Mom she's being…"

"I didn't ask how she was being Brad, did you cheat?"

The boy gave his sister a look then his mother "errr, Gotta go."

" **Brad** **you get your but in here and face me like a man, or are you afraid to be beaten by your sister!** "Her face was scarlet

"You're kidding! There is no way that **you're** a girl, so how can you be my sister Tallow. They're supposed to be sugar and spice; you're all knives and daggers!" the boy Brad's words brought laughter from many of the soldiers and several of my men, me included.

"Kid all that sugar and spice is to cover up their killer instinct; nothing and I mean nothing is more dangerous than a mad female of any race, doesn't matter what species they are. They end up just like their mothers!" called the man we now knew as Raph's brother. A huge grin was spread across his face until he turned to see the annoyed look on his sister's face, at which point it dropped to a cower. "What?" he shrugged

Raph pinched the bridge of her nose "Things are not going at all as I planed" at that moment an explosion rocked the base.

"Wheeljack is here so what caused the explosion?" muttered Ratchet

Wheeljack shuffled his feet, "We were called so fast I didn't put up certain chemicals; it's possible that they caused the explosion."

Raph looked as if she was resisting the urge to bolt from the room and check on the children. Clinching and unclenching her fists while giving a glare worthy of Megatron toward Jack. Her breath was coming out in forced regularity; until Logan put a soothing hand on her shoulder from behind for support. They stayed like that for a moment before Logan turned and left the room, no doubt to check on the children's whereabouts. She then turned so that she faced me directly her face serious her jaw set "Optimus, I realize this is too soon to issue orders, so consider this a request to be considered concerning today's events. I would like some safety regulations on labs; that they remained locked except when someone is inside. I understand that most on base realize this. If it wasn't for my children's safety I wouldn't request it, but…."

At that moment I put that moment I put up my hand to stop her "you don't need to say anything else I understand your need to protect your children though we typically have similar protocols it's not unreasonable to tighten them for the children's sake. We can continue with a private meeting with the senior officers later. Go to your children"

Her face lights up and a smile, that pulls at my spark for its similarity to another from so long ago, grows on her face in appreciation. She pulls herself in to a formal salute and practically shouts "Thank you, sir" as she turns and rushes from the room.

Ratchet came up to me after she left the room "She's an interesting woman very different that Galloway, not what I expected. According to her vitals the only time she stressed out was after the explosion. Considering the likely hood that her children were involved, it was understandable. She treats us like we're sentient and not mind less drones. She respects us and recognizes our age and knowledge that comes with it."

"but? Something was bothering you old friend." If ratchet truly doesn't want me to know it won't do any good, it never hurts to ask though.

"Optimus, she's not a normal human her DNA structure is different the two males have similar structure. The children weren't still enough for me to scan them, by the way good call on telling me to monitor the children; otherwise I would have been more concerned about them after the explosion."

"I believed that we would all have a better piece of mind if we knew that they were safe to many young have lost their life in this war their safety will be my utmost concern. As for the genetics if it's a known anomaly, more than likely, humans have researched it see what you can find. If there are any negative side effects we may be able to accommodate for them or at least be more prepared."

"I was thinking the same thing sir, I'll get right on it." Ratchet filed out just as the others on base had after Raph had left.

I contemplated whither to leave or stay, but since Raph already knew where my office was the decision was almost already made for me.

I sat down behind my desk trying to finish my work that was interrupted by Raph's twins. I let out a sigh, a human habit that I picked up from Sam through Bumblebee. There was still so much to get done. I tried to get back to work but that smile of pure gratitude keeps popping in to my head. I drop the data pad on my desk "This is going to take a while" I mumble.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**(Raph's p.o.v.)**

The children were safe. A few; scratches, scorch marks, singed hairs, but no missing limbs. Between Logan and Iron hide; who volunteered to watch them, I doubted that the incident would repeat its self. I smiled at the scene that I had just left back in the med bay not moments before.

Tallow had attempted to lunge at Brad when ratchet had finished with his scans. She almost had him to; running up and down the birth that was surely large enough to hold Optimus. When they reached the far edge of the birth for the third time, Brad quickly turned while Tallow couldn't stop and fell in to Iron Hides waiting hands. For a few minutes she had screamed like a piglet, making everyone cover their ears, or shut them off in some cases. She also kicked his hands in an attempt to make him put her down. All he did was let a slight grimace form at the shrill sound, lift her higher and hold her to his chest panels to support her better. She let out a heavy breath that was a unmistakable pout. After she calmed down he showed her his cannons… Well, it was love at first sight. She giggled and cooed over them. She asked about the fire power, range and transformations of the components. If I didn't know any better I would have thought it was Christmas. Iron Hide's face lights up It was cute in a weird sort of way. Then again when had my life ever been normal?

Normal was overrated and perfectly boring, and safe, and without explosions, or trigger happy giant male robots, or the chance of being stepped on, or being used as a living weapon. I let out a sigh. It's starting to sound like I was trying to talk myself out of this. I'd made a commitment to Keller, to my team. There's no backing out now. I stopped in front or the human sized door that lead to Optimus's office.

What I saw when I certainly didn't expect. There in his chair was the great Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots, asleep, head down on his desk, covered in paper human files and some kind of electronic device that reminded me of the new design for the ipad. They shifted with every intake that sounded distinctly like a snore.

I held in my laughter barely as I walked deeper in the room. The room looked a lot different from the catwalk than from the ground I felt less small unimportant. Unfortunately I couldn't get to Optimus's desk from here there were apparently no stairs. So I decided to do what any intelligent woman trained by Wolverine would do. It was less than intelligent. I quickly undid my jacket and tossed it over the rail along with my tie and formal over shirt revealing my sleeveless royal blue V-neck cotton shirt. I swung my arms around loosening them up and adjusting them to being freed from that stiff burlap like fabric of my formal military top. One leg and then the other; I swung over the railing. "Just tuck and roll Raph, just tuck and roll" I muttered. I pushed off forcing my body to turn in mid air while my arms guarded my neck so that when I landed I rolled up right on my feet. Only problem now would be getting my jackets down. Well, every choice had its consequence. My feet made contact

Luckily, Optimus's desk had a ladder up to it. I scampered about four yards to the desk and shimmied up the latter with no trouble; until I reached the top, where I promptly decided it was time to slip on a giant piece of paper and fall flat on my rear hitting my head in the process.

I let out a muffled moan as I clutched my throbbing head while bring up my knees up to rest it against. Why did it this always happen to me? This is what I get for tie-dyeing Ebb's camo pastel pink, purple, yellow and blue that time in basic for calling me a skill-less saboteur. Man, I missed those days things were so much simpler. A small smile slipped across my lips as Optimus let out another vent. I slowly got up stumbling a few times before I finally found my footing.

"Better get to work," I whispered I started to sort through the folders paying attention to the contents of each. I was surprise to find that many of them were things that the director should handle. That jerk galloway piled his work on Optimus and then complained when it wasn't done on time. I let a small growl escaped my lips, and was starting to wish that Galloway was here so I could give him a piece of my mind by way of a sucker punch to the jaw.

I looked over to the peacefully sleeping Optimus and began to feel sorry for the mech. Here he was trying to keep his people together during civil war and a pig headed, flamboyant, human had been taking advantage of his good graces, adding to his already, more likely, high stress levels. It was enough to make me want to throw up at Galloway's antics. No one should be treated this way it isn't right.

When I first came here earlier today I knew it would be different I knew that I would be tougher than any assignment I had been given before in the military, tougher than losing my husband or the training that endured to be a part of the X-Men, fighting the Brotherhood or Magneto; but I never expected the troubles to be so mental and emotional. This was more of the professor's expertise then mine.

The entire time I had been thinking I was picking up files and putting them into now distinguishable piles of completes and uncompleted. I had to know more if I was to know what needed to be done. All of a sudden one of the pads caught my eye. I reached out to tough it; faces and places that I'd never seen flashed in front of my eyes one at a time before and after beautiful palaces of crystal destroyed in one night hundreds of innocents killed because of something that had nothing to do them. This was the Decepticons doing. Rage was starting to billed up but then another two face's appeared they looked familiar but the colors were off. One was Optimus the other was a blue eyed Megatron! They seemed younger, it looked like they were playing some kind of board game, and Megatron was frustrated because he couldn't seem to win. These were some of Optimus's memories! Oh crap, I need to get out of here! I focused out trying to pull back to realityThe last thing that I heard before the scene faded completely was Optimus laughing in amusement and saying, "Good luck next time brother."

I was soaking in a cold sweat. That scene explained some of the emotional turmoil that was enveloped the war. I wonder how many others had been forced in to a similar situation as Optimus; brother against brother. Looks like I can finally put my power to good use, as long as I don't get lost in what I now knew was called a data pad (note to self stay away form those when powers were active in the future unless absolutely necessary). I once again looked over to thank fully still sleeping Optimus "Well big guy it looks like our people might have more in common than meets the eye."

* * *

 

 

**_meanwhile_ (Ratchets POV)**

When I noticed the genetic incongruence I was intrigued but I had never expected some this magnitude or the facts that humans could achieve such a feet. My mandible slacked as I read the article, but the sum of it was:

_Apparently, sometime a human is born with a certain kind of DNA change, (the same one present in Raph) This x-gene, as it is called, can be passed to their children and may or may not create any noticeable difference. It could pass for generations without anyone knowing about it; But, if it awakens the recipient is endowed with powers beyond that of mere humans._

_Also children born to mutant, (or meta-human as they are sometimes referred to) will not necessarily have the same power (or any power) as their parent, nor will they necessarily have the same power or any as any mutant siblings they may have; however, examples of children with the same power as their parents and/or siblings are not uncommon. The humans speculate that some form or radiation originally caused the first mutation of this gene to appear._

Radiation? Could...no...then again...still...impossible according to the human files the cube had been buried for thousands of years how could it affect them? Then again the allspark was known to have a mind of its own at times and we know from our run with the Fallen that Our people had had contact for thousands of years with the humans ancestors. A majority of their history is a mystery to the humans themselves.

The cube couldn't have caused the mutation, could it? I look over to Ironhide, still in the medical bay, sitting on the birth coddiling the young femme in his survoes. While the young mech leaned contently agianst his leg reading one of the human storage devices called a book. The older human mech laid back chewing on a tooth pick above in the balcony looked on with a smirk on his face. almost as if he thought something funny about the situation and didn't see the need to tell anyone.

His body language on the other hand told a different story; everything was on highalert, ready to spring at a moments notice if Ironhide appeared to be harming the children. An air of conifidance surrounded him as well one of causion. almost as if he knew he could take Ironhide down if nessasairy but realized it would be difficult two against one with my presance.

I let out a heavy vent. Their was a possibality that I was looking to deep in to this in the end only time would tell.

At that moment 2 documents poped up on my screen labled _**Classified**_. One's title read, "Project Wepon-X30" the other had our new comanders name on it. They were both addressed from Galloway. I knew somthing had to be up; but, at the same time these documents could contain the information that I was looking for. I opened them and could hardly comprehend what I found.

* * *

 

(Raph's P.O.V.)

The scene of the younger Optimus and Megatron still flashed in front of my eye's almost thirty-minutes later. Optimus had managed to sleep through the entire process of me cleaning up his desk along with all the climbing (okay, it was more like slipping) on his helm and servos that was necessary to get the remaining stubborn files from where they had somehow managed to loge between his audio receptor and helm. The data pads had finally been sorted after putting on my white gloves (I had stuffed them in my pockets while going to check on the twins) to keep from having anymore reactions. One was enough and the fact that I couldn't control my own power was starting to freak me out.

Not even Lenox and Ebbs knew about it. I had tried so hard to keep it a secret. It was considered need to know information kept under tighter lock and key then the fact the Transformers were real. I didn't want to be judged for my powers and how it could be used. Heck, I didn't want powers. The Weapon-X project was a bad enough experience for my grandfather he was still recovering his memory. I could only imagine what they would do to me considering what had already been done.

John Keller knew but he was a friend of Professor-X so that was personal information. When I decided to join the military Gear deleted any record of me being a part of the X-Men or having powers so nothing could be found anything that couldn't be deleted was put above top secrete by Keller, being the Secretary of Defense had it's perks.

I placed the last data pad on its stack when a snide voice from the ground commented, "So your their personal servant now, are you. Makes since that the freaks would stick together Raph, or should I call you Technia"

I whipped around, not noticing the change in Optimus's intakes. "That's classified information Galloway." Venom dripped from my words. "Information that you have no right to see."

"On the contrary, I no longer have access to. I did before you stole my job." A smirk formed across his lips.

"I stole nothing. You lost your job when you began to think only of your self instead of the impact that your choices had on others. Only a fool goes around demanding respect that they don't show!" By this time I had forgotten that Optimus was in the room and didn't even notice the change in his intake pattern.

"That little detail isn't important, you have somethings I want," At that moment it was as if his eyes turned to slits the only thing I could compare it to were the eyes of a snake ready to strike.

I heaved a heavy sigh "What would that be Galloway?" my voice became sickly sweet as my anger mounted.

"One, I want you to quit this job; two, before you leave I want you to right a report that stated that those piles of useless scrap metal be taken out of commission all of them permanently and that their bodies be studied to make more advance weapons. After all it's not like they have emotion. If you don't I make sure they get the files on your past." How a man could hold him self so high after insulting another so much better than them I would never know. I back fliped from Optimus's desk and landed in-front-of Galloway, sucker punching him on the right side of the jaw as I came up from my landing.

"Stick it, Galloway I don't give a rats tail what you do to me. I wouldn't dream of accusing innocent men of something they didn't do especially someone under my command. Its called loyalty and back bone grow some!" I snapped.

A small stream of blood trickled out the right side of his mouth, apparently he bit his tung. "You're going to regret this one day" he muttered.

"Well, that day isn't today Galloway, get off the Autobot's base you have no power here, not any more."

Galloway stalked away nursing his, no doubt broken, jaw.

I waited until he left the room before collapsing in the floor shaking. I had done the right thing but what had it just cost me; the safety of my children; my life as I knew it? only time would tell but I needed to make the information public to the people on base before Galloway did it for me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the wring movement of gears and I jumped when the rumbling baritone voice rang behind me "That was interesting although I can't say unexpected." Optimus bent down from his chair setting his hand down and motioning for me to climb on. I sat down resting my chin on my knees, bringing me up to his face he continued, "Just what information does he have on you that he thought he could use to control you with?"

Hiding my face with my hair I murmured "Its a complicated and long story, you might as well read the files and let me explain what's in them."

What reminded me of a sad smile stretched across the Autobot Leader's face. "I believe I'd rather have your story. Your human leaders tend to twist the truth too much for my liking."

I met him in the eyes they were so accepting I could easily understand what made him a good leader; he listened. I cleared my throat and began my story "It all began when I was fifteen, that's when I found out that, I wasn't what you would call, a normal human I was a mutant just like my parents and grand parents"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raph's husband was on the same base as Lenox in the first movie during blackout's attack he was one of the communication's officers that was killed.


End file.
